During normal operation of a vehicle, such as an automobile, various mechanical structures and electrical circuits are active. The presence of a foreign object (an object that generally should not be present during normal operation of the vehicle) near such structures and/or circuits when the vehicle is being operated may lead to a situation in which the vehicle and/or the object can be damaged. An example includes a multimeter left within the engine. If the multimeter moves into rotating fan blades of an operating vehicle, the multimeter and/or the fan may become damaged, if a lead wire of the multimeter moves up against a terminal of the battery, the lead wire may short the battery, etc. Likewise, absence of an object of the vehicle that should be present during operation of the vehicle may lead to a situation in which the vehicle is damaged. An example includes an oil cap for the oil entry port on the engine. Operating a vehicle without the oil cap may result in loss of oil via the oil entry port and contamination of the oil as a result of debris entering the oil entry port, and operating the vehicle with less than the recommended volume of oil and/or contaminated oil may result in engine damage.